


Unsteady

by Syd_629



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syd_629/pseuds/Syd_629
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a hunter, danger is part of the job, but somethings you just can't drink away the pain. After near death at the hands of some nasty demons, the reader is recovering at the bunker with TFW. Cas fluff turns to smut!  **very first 1shot, please let me know what you think!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to X-ambassadors' Unsteady when this came to mind......

You had met the Winchesters about 2 years ago when you saved them from a narcissistic witch that had them tied up in a basement, forcing them to listen to her evil monologue. Witches. Ugh. Something about immortality and power makes people cocky and kind of bitchy. Anyways, they seemed doomed to a fate worse than death, or probably just death, when you swooped in and saved their asses. All in a days work for you. You have been a hunter most of your life. Ever since you escaped the foster system at 16 you've been on your own. That's how you liked it. You learned early in life that the only person you could count on was yourself. You were, no, still are a BAMF. Strong, smart, fast and dedicated. You and the boys became fast friends after that. Dean attempted to lay on the charm but you shut that down fast. Nothing against the handsome hunter, but you didn't "hook-up". You didn't have time for that kind of stuff in your life. He and Sam were happy to settle with friendship, meeting up when you could to swap stories and share a drink. On a rare occasion you'd join them on a hunt. Eventually they introduced you to their angel friend. Castiel. He took your breath away. He somehow made your heart race, and stop completely at the same time. And it terrified you. Castiel seemed to take an interest in you as well. Frequently he would pop in to check on you if you hadn't spoken to the boys in a while. The two of you would share long talks, opening up to each other and becoming quite close. Yet still, you preferred to be on your own, scared to put your trust in someone else.

You usually hunted solo, and you got shit done. Simple as that. So when you found yourself over run with demons on what should have been a simple hunt, it kind of pissed you off. The next 5 days would haunt you the rest of your life. It's been 2 months, 3 days and 4 hours since your ordeal, and yet you can remember each slice of the knife. Each throb of your broken bones. The smell of that cold, damp, foul little room where you almost gave up your fight and your life.

Pain wracked your body in waves. You fought the urge to slip into unconsciousness. Black eyes and that sardonic smile hovered in front of your face. His voice whispering in your ear promises of more pain and blood. As he slowly waves that wicked, sharp blade in front of your face you smirk back at him, "Bring it on, bitch. I ain't got nothing better to do." His smile twists into an angry snarl as you spit a mouthful of blood into his smug face. He plunges the knife into your left thigh again, and twists it around. You can feel the muscles pop and tear as you scream in agony. Something in your mind snaps, as your scream turns into a disturbing fit of giggles. You were done, ready to let it all go. No more fighting. A loud bang followed by shouts and the screams of other demons brings you back to yourself. Your friendly neighborhood torturer turns to the door just in time to see it fly open. Three large figures charge through the doorway and splat goes the demon. Strong arms and rough voices surround you. 

You wake up with a start, gasping for air. You sit up and shake your head to rid yourself from the last of the nightmare. You breathe slow and easy to calm your racing heart. In. Out. In. Out. 2 months, 3 days, and 4 hours, and you've re-lived every moment every night since then. A glance at your phone tells you its 7:38am. You rub the sleep out of yours eyes, mumbling a "fuck" as you drag yourself out of bed. You throw on an oversized hoodie that you may have pilfered from the tallest Winchester last week. His fault, he left it in the library. It covered your shorts and tank top, and everything else between your neck and knees. You opened your bedroom door, hissing at the flood of light that greeted you. Ugh. The smell of coffee and bacon pulled you down the hall and into the kitchen. Dean stood at the stove, back towards you as you plopped down at the table across from Sam. It looked like Sam just got back from one of his early morning runs. "Morning Y/N." He smiled brightly at you before his eyes dropped down to the sweat shirt you were wrapped in. "hey, is that my.."  
You quickly cut him off "So Dean, whats on the menu?" Finders, keepers. You already loved this shirt.  
Dean turned from the stove with a frying pan in his hand. "Bacon, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and coffee. Only the best for us, sweetheart." He loaded up a plate and placed it in front of you, a warm smile on his face. "How you feelin' today, champ? Hows the leg?"  
You snagged a fork from the table and enthusiastically attacked your breakfast. "Meh. It's fine." you mumbled around a mouthful of hashbrown. Mmmm! Gorgeous, funny, smart, AND he could cook! "What are you boys doing today? Any new leads?" You didn't like talking about your leg, or anything else to do with your little all inclusive demon get away. Of course both boys noticed your little diversionary maneuver, sharing a look over your head before letting it slide. You were one of the most stubborn people they had ever met. You bottled up your feeling worse than Dean. Over the last 2 months, the boys and Castiel had nursed your body back to health, but they knew your mental health would take time and patience. You couldn't know it, but Castiel was wracked with guilt whenever he looked at you. He blamed himself for not finding you in time. He blamed himself for not being able to fully heal you with his weakened grace.

Dean spoke up, "Sammy found what looks to be a Vetala, or a pair of 'em over in Arkansas. We figured we'd pack up and head out after breakfast. Hunt shouldn't take more that a few days, driving included." You nodded as you continued chewing. After a moment and another knowing glance back at Sam, Dean spoke again. " So, Y/N? You wanna tag along on this one? Ready to get back out in the field?" Both sets of eyes focused on you, full of love and concern. You squirmed in you seat, suddenly uncomfortable. This was the first time since you moved in that they asked you to come on a hunt. You felt that still unfamiliar tingle of fear trickle up your spine, immediately sitting up straight to stop it. Nuh Uh. Nope. You did NOT show fear. It was a weakness that could get you killed. And yet, ever since the boys had rescued you and brought you to the bunker, it was there. Resting on you like a cold blanket wrapped around your shoulders. And no matter how much you tried to shake it off, it remained.

You realized Sam and Dean were both still staring at you, waiting for a reply. Crap. "Um, actually I've been feelin' a little rusty with my side arm, probably need to put in some hours at the range, and i found some new lore books yesterday in the library that I'd really like to read....." you let your lame excuse trail off, hoping they'd just drop it. But alas, the bastards cared too much.  
Sam turned to you, taking your small hand in his large one. You really hoped he couldn't feel the slight tremor in it. "Listen Y/N, if you need to talk, about anything, you know we're here for you. Right? You know we understand, probably better than anyone, what you went through. Please, just let us be there for you. We love you Y/N. We've come to think of you as our little sister."  
"Yeah ,our smart ass, annoying little sister, who throws a mean left hook and always steals the last brownie." Dean chimed in. You couldn't help but snort at Dean's addition to this little family therapy session. But you pulled away from them, casting your eyes down to stare at the table, and the decimated remains of your breakfast. Those fucking demons may have taken your emotional stability and a large chunk of your quadricep, but by God they couldn't take your appetite!! Quickly shaking off the warm and fuzzy moment you frowned, feeling the anger and resentment growing inside you. Ah, misplaced and unwarranted anger, your favorite coping mechanism.  
"Jeez, Dr. Phil, lighten up. I told you i have other things i want to do. So lay off it." You jumped out of your chair and stormed out of the kitchen, only stopping your huffy march when you were safely in your own room. Slamming the door behind you, you flung yourself face first onto your bed. Wow. You handled that well. You let out a frustrated growl into your pillow before rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

A little while later, you heard the boys head to the garage, calling out their goodbyes and promising to keep in contact. You sighed into the quiet room. Combat training. That's what you needed. Changing into some workout gear you grabbed your Ipod and headed to the gym. All this place needed was unlimited booze and you'd never have to leave! You stretched out your muscles, paying extra attention to your left leg. All your other physical wounds had healed well, but your shredded thigh muscle still remained weak and painful. As soon as you could get out of bed, about two weeks after the boys rescued you, you started training hard again. You never wanted to feel that weak and helpless again. But no matter how fast the rest of your body healed, no matter how strong the rest of your body felt, your damn leg held you back. You started with some light jabs to the punching bag, but quickly your anger and frustration took over again. You wailed at the bag, landing vicious punches and kicks. After a solid 20 minutes of violence directed at the bag you collapsed to the floor. You let out a scream as tears threatened to spill down your face. A soft fluttering sound brought you back to reality. You lifted you head to look up into the azure eyes of Castiel. Without a word he sat down next to you and pulled you into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around you. For the first time, you let him, melting into his embrace. As you felt him press his cheek to your hair, you let out a deep breath. Then you let down all the walls and barriers you had built up in your head and heart. You clutched at his coat and sobbed into his chest, completely overwhelmed. He slowly rubbed his hands up and down your back, encouraging you to let it out, to relax into his touch. He whispered softly into your hair, "You are not weak Y/N. You don't have to fight alone. You are loved. You are so beautiful and strong. Smart and funny."

You cries were winding down, you only sniffled and hiccuped now. You felt tired to your very soul, and yet lighter than you had felt in months. "Thank you Cas. I'm sorry you had to see me like that." You were slowly becoming aware again of the room around you. You noticed how strong and warm and right Cas's arms felt around you. The song playing through your Ipod drifted though the room.  
*hold. hold on. hold on to me. Cause im a little unsteady, a little unsteady.... If you love me, don't let go, if you love me don't let go.....  
You smiled to yourself, How fitting, you though. Cas tightened his grip on you, pulling you even closer to his strong chest. You sighed into his neck, feeling a warmness rush through your body. A faint pink colored your cheeks as you felt him shudder at your breath on his neck. He placed a hand under your chin to bring your eyes level with his. the heat you felt swirling in your lower belly growing stronger under his steady blue gaze. Hi eyes searched your y/e/c ones, looking for permission, or rejection. Taking a deep breath to steady your nerves, you brought your lips to his, brushing them softly against him. You felt him gasp, hesitating only a moment before he crashed his lips to yours. You whimpered softly as you felt his tongue sweep over your bottom lip, seeking entrance. You granted it immediately, moaning at the taste of him. He deepened the kiss, wrapping one arm around your back, his other hand tangled into your hair, crushing your body to his.

After a few moments you both slowly pulled back, breathless and flushed. Before you could react Cas stood up, sweeping you into his arms. He carried you bridal style through the bunker, neither of you spoke. You didn't need to. After making it back to your room he placed you on your feet near the bed. The only sound was your pounding heart and heavy breathing. Castiel removed his trench coat and suit jacket and layed them over your desk chair. Next he removed his tie and toed off his shoes, keeping eye contact with you the entire time. You shook yourself out of your trance and started to remove your own clothes. You had wrapped your hands in feet in some cloth like tape before your work out. You managed to unwrap your hands, but the tape on your feet was proving more problematic. You fumbled for a few minutes before tripping yourself and landing ungracefully on your bed, cussing like a sailor. Way to kill the moment Y/N. Cas chuckled deep in his chest as he watched you struggle. Finally he took mercy and came to help. Ugh, you hated needing help, but the look in his eyes wasn't pity. It was love, and it shone through so bright it took your breath away. After freeing you from the offending wrap, he pulled you up to a sitting position, then sat down beside you. He looked down at your hand clasped in his and smiled. Looking back at you he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word you cut him off. " Iloveyou....." You squeaked the words out so fast it all ran together. You snapped your mouth closed and stared at him wide eyed. What. The. Hell. Before full panic could take hold and send you running out of the room, Cas brought his free hand up to your cheek, leaning in to place a passionate kiss to you lips.  
"I love you too, Y/N. I always have, and I always will. You are such a stubborn human." He chuckled as you opened your mouth to protest. " And i couldn't be more proud of you. You are amazing, strong, beautiful and fierce. And if you'll let me, I will always stand by your side." You melted at his words. Moving yourself until you sat in his lap facing him, you kissed him with everything you had. He got the message. His hands roamed over your back as you ran your hands through his thick hair. His hands found the edge of your shirt, teasingly drifting his finger tips on the skin of your waist, sending chills up your spine. Growing impatient, you broke the kiss to reach down and pull your shirt over your head. You reached to do the same with your sports bra but Cas stopped you. You gave him a questioning look. He smiled, "Although I am pleased to see your eagerness, I want to remember every moment of this Y/N. I've waited so long to see you, to touch you, to taste you....." He growled out those last few words, sending a delicious tremor through your heated body. You nodded your understanding, letting Cas take control and set the pace.  
Sensing he now was in control, Cas's gaze darkened and took on a predatory look. Oh my...you felt that look go straight core, desire flooding you senses. Almost as if he could smell it, Cas turned and threw you onto the bed, standing to look down at you. His fingers reached up to unbutton his shirt, one by one, reveling his toned chest inch by inch. He shrugged off and let it fall to the floor, as he reached to unfasten his pants. He smirked down at you as your breathing picked up, watching him lazily undress in front of you. As his pants slid down his thighs, your breath caught in your throat. Your eyes settled at the impressive bulge straining against the this fabric of his boxes. You licked your lips in anticipation. " Now i wish to see all of you Y/n." his voice so low, you could almost feel it rumbling in his chest. You lamely nodded your head in agreement. Smooth. Real smooth.  
The bed dipped under his weight as he settled himself over you. After another long kiss that had you moaning into his mouth, he slid his lips lower peppering kisses along you jaw to just behind your ear. By the time he had slowly worked his way down your neck to your collar bone you were panting with need. " Oh sweet Y/N, I'm just getting started."  
He sat up, straddling your hips. He reached down to grasp the bottom of your sports bra, you sat up to help him pull it off over your head. As soon as your breasts were free he pushed you back down and bent his head to take your already hardened nipple into his mouth, his other hand going to massage your other breast. You arched into his touch, a gasp escaping your lips. His tongue swirled around your nipple as he sucked it further into his mouth. His fingers rolling around your other nipple before pinching and pulling on it. Cas pulled back, gently scraping his teeth over the sensitive bud before moving to the other breast. His free hand roamed down your stomach, caressing every inch of skin he could find. He moved his attention away from you breasts and trailed his mouth after his busy hands. As he came to the waist of your pants, he growled. "These are in my way." Before you could react, he sat up and snapped his fingers, leaving you completely naked. He raked his hungry eyes over you. You felt a throb between you legs at the desire in his eyes. "I can feel your desire for me Y/n. I can smell it too." You blushed intently at his words. " You smell divine. I'm going to devour you Y/N".  
"o ok..." you gasped. Yep, that was good. Not lame at all... You are a strong, independent hunter. Damn it woman! Pull it together!  
As if hearing your internal monologue, he smirked at your response, then positioned himself between your legs. He bowed his head to run his tongue slowly up your soaked slit, flicking his tongue over your clit at the top. You gasped and bucked your hips in response. You looked down and saw him staring up at you, smiling at you pleasure. " mmm, you taste even better than i imagined. And so wet already. Is this all for me Y/N? Does the thought of me between your legs make you wet, baby?" All you could do was moan in response. Your head spinning, who knew an angel of the lord could be so damn dirty and sexy? Well fuck, you were so done for. Cas took your strangled moan as a yes and ducked his head back down. The second his tongue parted your wet folds, you threw your head back into the pillows, hands gripping into the blanket holding on for dear life. He made slow, lazy passes up and down your slit before delving his tongue into your soaked channel. "unghhh Cas.." You couldn't even form words. Cas brought his tongue back up to you throbbing clit, making light little circles as he pressed one long finger inside you. "Mmm, Cas! Please!"  
"What Y/N? What do you need? Do need more?" he hummed against you soaked core, making you gasp and buck into him.  
"Yes! Please Cas, please i need more... I need.." before you could finish your plea, he sunk another finger into you. You sighed at the feeling, as he started pumping them in and out of you, curling them just right to stroke your g spot each time. His tongue circling and flicking over your clit with just the right pressure.  
He hummed against you again, pleased at your reactions. You could feel your orgasm quickly building, and so could Cas as your walls began to flutter around his strong fingers.  
"say my name when you cum Y/n. I want to hear who makes you feel this good. Are you going to cum on my tongue Y/N?"  
"oh! Yes Castiel! Yesss!!!" your orgasm rushed through your body so hard and fast, your vision going bright white for a moment. His fingers slowed inside you, helping you ride out your orgasm. As you came back down to reality, Cas gave your clit one last kiss before crawling back up your body. You could feel his painfully hard erection pressing into your hip. When did he take off his boxers? Who the hell cares?? He pressed a hard kiss into your mouth, his tongue caressing yours and you moaned at the taste of yourself in his mouth. You snaked a hand between your bodies and ran your fingers over his length, loving the sharp intake of breath and low moan that escaped his lips.  
" Can I taste you Cas? Please?" His only response was a deep growl as he rolled you both over so that you were on top now. He propped himself up on his elbows as you kissed and nibbled your way down his body, throwing his head back with a gasp when your wet tongue licked a stripe up his shaft. You grasped his thick cock in your hand, your fingers not able to wrap all the way around it. You teasingly licked up the salty precum that had beaded up on his tip, before sliding his cock into your hot mouth. He let out sigh as you started to move your mouth up and down his shaft, stroking what wouldn't fit in your mouth with your hand. " Feels so good, baby. Hhmm, love the way your hot mouth feels on my cock Y/N". You quickly found a rhythm that had him moaning and gasping, as your tongue swirled over his head and back down his cock with every pass. After a few moments he reached down to pull you off of him, his dick sliding out of your mouth with a lewd pop. You sat up, smiling down at him as you wiped your mouth on the back of your hand. "That was so good baby. Too good. But I want to come inside you." Before you could respond you were on you back with Castiel on top of you, his steel hard cock nudging at your entrance. I rush of nerves rolled through you, He was big. You'd never had this big before, and it had been a long time since you'd had any, in fact. As if sensing your fear, he kissed you softly, "don't worry Y/N, i will be gentle. I'll take care of you." he whispered in your ear. He slowly pushed into you, inch by inch, as you both moaned at the feeling. You felt the delicious burn, then pleasure as your body stretched to accommodate his size. He hissed as he settled into your tight warmth. After a moment you had both adjusted to the overwhelming feeling of each other. You wrapped your arms around his back, as he tangled his fingers into your hair, his other hand sliding up and down your side before settling at you hip. You rocked your hips up, letting him know you were ready for more. He slowly withdrew almost all of the way out, before thrusting back in, bottoming out this time. " Castiel!" you gasped out as he continued his slow, hard thrusts. "Mmhhmm, I love hearing my name on your lips Y/N. I will hear you scream it."  
His pace quickened, his thrusts hard. "Yes! Please Castiel, I need you..." Your words cut off as he shifted, hitting that sweet spot deep inside you, causing you to cry out again. His mouth trailing down from your jaw to that sensitive spot where your neck and shoulder join. You moaned as he sucked at the tender spot there, leaving his mark on your body. His mouth found yours again, your tongues dancing together as his hips snapped hard and fast into you, his finger tips digging into your hip, no doubt leaving bruises. Another orgasm was building fast, your breathing becoming more erratic, your muscles tensing from the building pressure. " Fuck Y/N! So tight...So wet for me."  
"Yes Castiel, For you, only you!" Your voice comes out in a strangled cry.  
"You're mine now Y/N. Cum for me Y/n, Let me feel you come on my cock" You felt his dick start to twitch deep inside you, his orgasm getting closer too. Two more strokes and you come undone, crying out his name as your orgasm rips through you. A moment later and he follows you, thrusting into you hard and deep, growling out your name. You feel his hot seed coating your insides, the sensation drawing out your own pleasure. He hold you close, kissing you softly as you both come down from your high. You run your hands lightly up and down his back, causing him to shiver. He hums in response closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation. He pulls out of you slowly, getting up and heading to the bathroom. He comes back with a warm washcloth and gently cleans you. Tossing the cloth to the side, he pulls down the blankets, then scoops you up to place you into the bed, crawling in after you. You turn and snuggle into his chest, feeling sleep tugging at you. As he wraps his arms around you, softly kissing your head you hear him whisper those sweet words " I love you Y/N. Always. You are mine now, and I am yours." You smile as you drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
